pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Quebec Writers' Federation Awards
The Quebec Writers' Federation Awards are a series of Canadian literary awards, presented annually by the Quebec Writers' Federation to the best works of literature in English by writers from Quebec. Categories They are currently presented in seven literary categories: * Paragraphe Hugh MacLennan Prize for Fiction, * Mavis Gallant Prize for Non-Fiction * A.M. Klein Prize for Poetry * QWF First Book Prize * QWF Prize for Children's & Young Adult Literature * Cole Foundation Prize for Translation (French and English, with target language alternating each year) * 3Macs Carte Blanche Prize for the best work published in the QWF's online literary journal Carte Blanche. An annual community award is also presented to a person who has played a significant role in building and supporting Quebec's anglophone writing community. The awards have been presented annually since 1988. Winners by year 1988 * Fiction: Hugh Hood, The Motor Boys in Ottawa * Non-fiction: Witold Rybczynski, Home: A Short History of an Idea * Poetry: David Solway, Modern Marriage 1989 * Fiction: Kenneth Radu, Distant Relations * Non-fiction: Witold Rybczynski, The Most Beautiful House in the World * Poetry: D.G. Jones, Balthazar and Other Poems 1990 * Fiction: Mordecai Richler, Solomon Gursky Was Here * Non-fiction: David Solway, Education Lost: Reflections on Contemporary Pedogogical Practice * Poetry: Erin Mouré, WSW (West South West) and Bruce Taylor, Cold Rubber Feet 1991 * Fiction: Kenneth Radu, A Private Performance * Non-fiction: Donald MacKay, Flight from Famine * Poetry: Eric Ormsby, Bavarian Shrine, and other poems 1992 * Fiction: Ray Smith, A Night at the Opera * Non-fiction: Mary Meigs, In the Company of Strangers * Poetry: Naomi Guttman, Reasons for Winter 1993 * Fiction: P. Scott Lawrence, Missing Fred Astaire * Non-fiction: Zhimei Zhang, Foxspirit: A Woman in Mao's China * Poetry: Ralph Gustafson, Configurations at Midnight 1994 * Fiction: Ann Diamond, Evil Eye * Non-fiction: Laura S. Groening, E.K. Brown: A Study in Conflict * Poetry: Julie Bruck, The Woman Downstairs and Raymond Filip, Flowers in Magnetic Fields 1995 * Fiction: George Szanto, Friends & Marriages * Non-fiction: Charles Foran, The Last House of Ulster: A Family in Belfast * Poetry: D.G. Jones, The Floating Garden * Community: Judith Mappin 1996 * Fiction: Trevor Ferguson, The Time Keeper * Non-fiction: T. F. Rigelhof, A Blue Boy in a Black Dress: A Memoir * Poetry: Anne Carson, Glass, Irony and God * First Book: Blema Steinberg, Shame and Humiliation: Presidential decision making on Vietnam * Community: Bryan Demchinsky 1997 * Fiction: Charles Foran, Butterfly Lovers * Non-fiction: William Weintraub, City Unique: Montreal Days and Nights in the 40s and 50s * Poetry: Ralph Gustafson, Visions Fugitive * First Book: Irene Burstyn, Picking Up Pearls * Community: Shelley Pomerance 1998 *Fiction: Mordecai Richler, Barney's Version *Non-fiction: David Manicom, Progeny of Ghosts: Travels in Russia and the Old Empire *Poetry: Anne Carson, Autobiography of Red *First Book: Matthew Friedman, Fuzzy Logic: Dispatches from the Information Revolution *Translation: Hélène Rioux, Self (Yann Martel) *Community: Simon Dardick and Nancy Marrelli 1999 *Fiction: Elyse Gasco, Can You Wave Bye-Bye, Baby? *Non-fiction: Elaine Kalman Naves, Putting Down Roots *Poetry: Bruce Taylor, Facts *First Book: Elyse Gasco, Can You Wave Bye-Bye, Baby? *Translation: Sheila Fischman, These Festive Nights (Marie-Claire Blais) *Community: Mireille Goulet 2000 *Fiction: Julie Keith, The Devil Out There *Non-fiction: Taras Grescoe, Sacré Blues: An Unsentimental Journey Through Quebec *Poetry: Rachel Rose, Giving My Body to Science *First Book: Taras Grescoe, Sacré Blues: An Unsentimental Journey Through Quebec *Translation: Claire Dé, Montréal barbare (Robert Majzels) *Community: Patricia Pleszcynska 2001 *Fiction: Yann Martel, Life of Pi *Non-fiction: Jack Todd, A Taste of Metal: A Deserter's Story *Poetry: Anne Carson, The Beauty of the Husband *First Book: Jack Todd, A Taste of Metal: A Deserter's Story *Translation: Phyllis Aronoff and Howard Scott, The Great Peace of Montreal of 1701: French-Native Diplomacy in the Seventeenth Century (Gilles Havard) *Community: Germain Lefebvre 2002 *Fiction: Neil Bissoondath, Doing the Heart Good *Non-fiction: Henry T. Aubin, The Rescue of Jerusalem *Poetry: Norm Sibum, Girls and Handsome Dogs *First Book: Nalini Warriar, Blues from the Malabar Coast *Translation: Pan Bouyoucas, Dans l'ombre de Maggie (Sheila Arnopoulos) *Community: Linda Shohet 2003 * Fiction: David Homel, The Speaking Cure * Non-fiction: Elaine Kalman Naves, Shoshanna's Story * Poetry: Susan Gillis, Volta * First Book: Neale McDevitt, One Day Even Trevi Will Crumble * Translation: Fred A. Reed and David Homel, The Heart Is an Involuntary Muscle (Monique Proulx) * Community: Linda Leith 2004 * Fiction: Edeet Ravel, Look for Me * Non-fiction: Joel Yanofsky, Mordecai and Me: An appreciation of a kind * Poetry: Carmine Starnino, With English Subtitles * First Book: Jaspreet Singh, Seventeen Tomatoes: Tales from Kashmir * Translation: Lori Saint-Martin and Paul Gagné, Un baume pour le cœur (Neil Bissoondath) * Community: Margaret Goldik and Ian McGillis 2005 * Fiction: Neil Bissoondath, The Unyielding Clamour of the Night * Non-fiction: Fred Bruemmer, Survival: A Refugee Life * Poetry: Erin Mouré, Little Theatres * First Book: Marci Denesiuk, The Far Away Home and Dimitri Nasrallah, Blackbodying * Translation: Fred A. Reed, Truth or Death: The Quest for Immortality in the Western Narrative Tradition (Thierry Hentsch) * Community: Guy Rodgers 2006 * Fiction: Rawi Hage, De Niro's Game * Non-fiction: Sherry Simon, Translating Montreal: Episodes in the Life of a Divided City * Poetry: Susan Elmslie, I, Nadja and Other Poems * First Book: Rawi Hage, De Niro's Game * Translation: Lori Saint-Martin and Paul Gagné, La Clameur des ténèbres (Neil Bissoondath) * Community: Julie Keith 2007 * Fiction: Heather O'Neill, Lullabies for Little Criminals * Non-fiction: Julie Barlow and Jean-Benoît Nadeau, The Story of French * Poetry: David Solway, Reaching for Clear: The poetry of Rhys Savarin * First Book: Neil Smith, Bang Crunch * Translation: Lazer Lederhendler, The Immaculate Conception (Gaétan Soucy) * Community: André Vanasse 2008 * Fiction: Rawi Hage, Cockroach * Non-fiction: Taras Grescoe, Bottomfeeder: How to Eat Ethically in a World of Vanishing Seafood * Poetry: Peter Richardson, Sympathy for the Couriers * First Book: Adam Leith Gollner, The Fruit Hunters: A Story of Nature, Adventure, Commerce and Obsession * Translation: Lori Saint-Martin and Paul Gagné, Big Bang (Neil Smith) * Children's Literature: Raquel Rivera, Orphan Ahwak * Community: Mary Soderstrom * Carte Blanche Prize: J. R. Carpenter, "Wyoming is Haunted" External links * Quebec Writers' Federation Awards Category:Canadian literary awards Category:Quebec Anglophone culture Category:Quebec awards Category:Awards established in 1988 Category:1988 establishments in Canada